Find Me
by NeonArt1
Summary: After Hiccup gets lost in a storm and having to survive on a tropical island, and encounter new islands, for 6 years, he has devoloped in stealth, strength and is now matured from when he left Berk. Someone has been looking for him, more so The Dragon Rider, and Astrid is caught in the middle of it while she's trying to find Hiccup. !Hiccstrid!.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm back! And... how do you like my Beta reader? Nightfurylov3r, thank you so much for all of your help! It means so much to me! I know I deleted all of the other chapter but its for a good reason, I'm gonna go through all of them, rewrite them, have them edited, then post them again! Everything will be so much better then last time! Well, heres your all new prologue, hope you guys like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclamer:** **I do NOT own How To Train Your Dragon, all rights deserved to DreamWorks.**

* * *

Prologue

The sky was painted with light yellows and pale pinks, clouds formed in the distance, a dark grey shading underneath them. A slight wind blew through the evening sky and around the ocean's surface.

Berk was quiet, with the occasional stragglers or dragons taking an evening stroll. Torches were lit and spread out across the island spewing light throughout the hazy light of the night sky.

A figure was walking along the dirt path up to a house atop a hill, his appearance however was rather eye catching considering your average Viking he wasn't exactly short nor was he tall, he walked with a limp, spreading most of his weight on his right side. A black dragon slinked close behind , its lime green eyes watching over the human. They hiked up the small incline and ambled up the steps arriving on the porch, where a lone torch was lit henceforth indicating that someone was in the house and very much awake. He lugged the large door open as best as his small arms could manage , and trudge hesitantly inside. In the middle of the room was a burly man with a massive red beard, he noticed the boy who walked in giving a sigh and greeting him cordially .

"Hiccup!Nice of you to finally come home! How was it today with the dragons?" the man asked leaning back on a decrepit brown chair.

Hiccup sat down across from him, "Eh, it was okay… I guess. Can we talk?" He said fiddling with his fingers anxiously casting shy glances at the man.

"Son, of course ye can talk to me." Hiccup's father calmed down his cordial manner and became serious, "What was it ye wanted to talk about?"

"Uh… its about me… and the dragons… and the village. What I'm trying to say is, you know how last year, when I killed the Red Death, you and the village finally accepted me and the dragons… but what if that never happened. What if you never found out about Toothless and I never did well in dragon training… would you ever have accepted me?" Hiccup gulped, hoping he didn't say anything wrong, and looked his father in the eye but glanced away immediately as Stoick frowned confusion spread across his face.

"What'd ye mean?" Stoick looked a little puzzled at what he was trying to say.

"What I mean is that, if I never brought Vikings and dragons together, I would still be an outcast. If I never did well in dragon training, I would still look weak. The people only accepted me because I could do something about the dragons, you only accepted me because I finally did something worthwhile. If I didn't have the dragons… what would that make me?" Hiccup croaked the last part , his emotions laid bare for all to see, he felt guilty and free simultaneously , time coming to a standstill as Hiccup replayed all the possible scenarios he could think of as too what his dad would say.

Stoick looked at his son, speechless. "I-I… I don't know, Hiccup. I don't know." Moaned Stoick letting his head drop focusing his gaze to the table.

"So, that's it isn't it. People only accept me because I can "control" the dragons." Hiccup wallowed . "That's fantastic, thank you for clarifying that. Toothless… c'mon Bud." Hiccup argued sarcastically and got up from the table, Toothless watched Hiccup with his big emerald green eyes, curiosity burning fiercely as he confusedly tried to figure out what his rider had done.

"Hiccup… Hiccup. Hiccup, get back here." Stoick followed Hiccup outside into the night the chill laying siege to his body as he walked towards Hiccup, the suns rays were the only light left from the day, and the moon was scarcely seen by the coverage of the clouds.

Hiccup didn't stop; he strapped the saddlebags onto Toothless' saddle and mounted the Dragon. "You know what? After finally feeling like I was accepted into this village, I realised it was all pretend; like some kind of game. Well you know what? I'm not playing anymore. I'll comeback when people finally realise that. Bye... Dad." Hiccup drawled his words drooling venom as the tension clung to the air seemingly stuck there by the ironic serenity of the situation. He shifted his foot in the pedal and Toothless took flight.

Stoick watched as they got smaller and closer to the horizon. "Aye son… I'm so sorry."

Toothless soared smoothly through the night, his pitch-black scales camouflaging with darkness. The air was cold and clouds loomed over the dragon and his rider. Hiccup stared out into the night, his hair blowing in the harsh winds, and the salty smell of the ocean surrounded him.

They had been flying for about 3 hours now when suddenly Hiccup noticed something the wind was starting to pick up and was getting harder, making it tougher for Toothless to fly straight. As the clouds grew larger and darker , rain started to fall from the sky, at first it was what was considered a light trickle but looks could be deceiving. The rain started to quicken and pelt them like small rocks. Hiccup clung tightly to Toothless' saddle and tried to manoeuvre him through the oncoming storm. A blast of wind caught Toothless off guard and his wing was jarred of angle , to no ones surprise they started to spin out of control...

They were shrouded with darkness, fear rushing through their veins as of it had replaced their very blood. Hiccup was terrified, mortified even as the winds thrashed them around like a rag doll, he was losing all sense of direction and the rain was so dense it was difficult to see anything in front of them. The waves beneath them were crashing and grew exponentially the deeper they got into the storm! Lightning struck entailing sudden flash of blinding white light destroying the scenery in a vibrant burst of colours . the after effect however was yet another deafening roar of thunder a second later.

Toothless growled in distress and fear, his prosthetic tail fin flapped aimlessly in the wind making his flying unsteady. He lost all control of his flying and they plummeted into the ocean, the frigid waters bathing them in ice , Hiccup's skin was of glacial heat now , the waves surging on top of them dancing on their bellies as they sunk.

Hiccup tried to keep consciousness as long as he possibly could, but with his current predicament it was hardly feasible. In spite of this the darkness took over and his air capacity was at the all time low. lungs clenching, wanting that sweet air to fill them back up and give them life once efforts bore no fruit to him so he was forced to give up and started to sink into the depths of the sea. Toothless on the other hand dove down after him, using his wings to bring him down deeper into the water, grabbing Hiccup with his front paws swam back to the surface of the water. They emerged out of the water, Toothless taking a big intake of air and catching his breath. Hiccup was still unconscious and ice cold, Toothless worked himself to get Hiccup onto his back so they could fly, but he wasn't waking up! The waves thrashed them around and made it difficult for Toothless to stay afloat.

Hiccup advanced into coughing fit, water escaping his lungs and he gaged on the upcoming water. He laid flat on Toothless' back took catch his breath and recuperate from almost drowning. It was hard for him to keep his eyes open, he was so tired and everything was foggy. His hearing was muffled and anytime lightning struck and thunder roared, it was like he was hearing it through a down pillow. His ears rang and his body ached.

Toothless roared to get his attention but nothing worked, the waves just crashed over them, they were soaked to the bone. Toothless' scales were slippery and Hiccup's hair was soaked and flat against his face. Hiccup drifted into sleep and Toothless had to stay awake or else they'd drown...

Everything was dark wet and cold; nothing felt as it should. The storm overpowered the duo and the rain kept falling, the thunder kept raging, and the waves kept crashing. Toothless let out one last heart wrenching roar before blacking out and leaving consciousness… all that was left after that was … nothing but an empty void.

* * *

 **Alright! Another shout out to Nightfurylov3r for all of the much needed help, THANK YOU! and thanks to everyone who follows Find Me, I love you guys! Till next time!**

 **-Neon**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Long time, no see! Ok so the next four chapters are all rewrites and then I will be rewriting chapters 5 and 6 but I give you these for your reading pleasure! (You're welcome) Some things didn't really change, (If you've been following** **this story for a while) but for the most part I've made a bunch of changes. I hope you like!**

 **~Neon**

* * *

It was a crisp morning, a light drizzle outside and the storm had passed with only a few clouds remaining in the blue sky. Astrid awoke from a restful sleep and was ready for another day. She unwrapped herself from the blankets and threw her legs over the side of the bed and proceeded to get ready.

The cold nipped at her toes as she trotted down the stairs in search of her socks and boots. She spotted them by the front door and hurriedly put them on as she went out the door, excited to start her training for the day.

The light, misty rain was coming to an end, and she peered through the foggy air. The dirt path had turned to a sticky sludge and the stones were slippery. She carefully walked through the village; it was silent, only the birds were chirping in the trees, and the sound of the ocean below. She took an intake of fresh breath and kept going down the path.

It was weird passing by the forge and not hearing the clanging of metal against metal, or the scraping sound of someone sharpening a knife. She normally saw Hiccup or Toothless around this hour, working tirelessly on some wacky new invention he whipped up. But there was no Hiccup sketching a new saddle, no Toothless keeping the forge a blaze. No one. Where were they?

Astrid kept the thought on her mind, and hiked down the hill towards the forest. Her head was occupied with thoughts rambling on inside her brain, where could they be? Maybe they just went for a flight? When will they come back? It started hurting her mind and she looked forward for her destination. She spotted the tree line of the forest across a rickety bridge, and ambled over the bridge.

The air was clear, the smell of disturbed dirt and plants giving an earthy feeling to the forest. The trees leaves rustled in the wind, and a cacophony of morning birds now seemed to sing throughout the woods. Astrid walked through the forest; her path was splotched with warm sunlight breaking through the trees. She swung her axe in her right hand, as if it were as light as a piece of rope, and released it towards a tree. The double-headed axe impaled the thick bark of the tree, and wedged itself deep into the wood. Astrid grasped the handled tightly in her hand and propped her foot on the tree trunk for leverage, and yanked hard at the axe. The blade released the tree and was pulled out and into Astrid's hand.

After an hour of axe throwing, Astrid wiped her forehead of sweat and looked up at the sky spotting dragons and their riders… all except one pair. She took an intake of breath and shaking the thought and dropped her right arm to give it a rest; the axe almost hit the ground and the gravity felt like it was pulling her arm to the earth. Astrid began to hike her way back through the forest, leaving the songbirds and the rustling leaves.

Making her way back to her small house, the thought of Hiccup snuck into her mind again, and she turned heel and headed for Hiccup's house. Astrid searched around as she hiked her way up to his house for Hiccup or Toothless. Seeing nothing, she walked up the creaky steps to the porch, and knocked on the door. She waited, but nothing. She knocked again… nothing. She pushed a little on the door and peaked in… it was dark and lonely inside, no light except for the sun through the cracks and windows, showering the dust in light. She walked in silently and looked around, not saying a word. Ashes lay in the fire pit in the center of the room, but not a spark of flames. The floor creaked beneath her feet and she winced at the sound.

"Hiccup…?" she said just above a whisper, "Stoick? Is anyone here?"

She heard a shift of weight upstairs in the loft area; she walked carefully up the steps and pushed lightly on the door.

"Hello?" she whispered.

Astrid saw a large figure sitting on the small bed, "Stoick…?" she asked. He looked up at her, his face tear stained and dark circles under his eyes.

"Stoick, what happened? Hiccup… is he…?" fear planted itself in her stomach at a sudden thought and waited for a response.

"H-he's gone… Hiccup never came back." A tear rolled down his cheek as he spoke so softly, "I never should've let him go…" he hid his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes.

Astrid didn't say a word; her eyes were wide with confusion and terror. "Wait… what are you trying to say?" she asked slowly and carefully.

"He's gone don't you understand! He up and left last night! Can't you get that through your head!" he suddenly lashed out at her, she stepped back into a shadow and her heart sunk, "I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" his voice cracked and buried his head in his hands again.

"It's okay, sir. I understand. I'll be downstairs." Astrid walked down the stairs and into the small kitchen, to make something for the both of them. 'Oh Hiccup… what happened now?'.

The sun was bounding high, as noon took over the morning and the chill of morning was now a faint breeze.. The warm light was peeking into the dark house, giving it a sort of an eerie feeling. The house seemed grey and sorrowful, a deep depression surrounding the atmosphere.

Astrid had her arms propped on the counter as she leaned on it; she stared off into her own little world, her face didn't express any emotion, just, blank. A single tear trailed down her cheek and hit the dust on the wooden table. She took a deep intake of breath and released it as another tear rolled down her face. Every dragon roar she heard, her heart would start to race, in hope that maybe it was Toothless… but it never was. She was lost in confusion at this whole scenario, why would Hiccup just leave? Then again she still didn't have the entire story.

She wiped her face and sat up straight, she could hear the heavy weight shifting upstairs as Stoick slowly climbed down the stairs. Astrid turned around to face a depressed looking Stoick sitting down at the table, his head in his hands shamefully. She poured some steaming water into a cup and mixed together some herbs of different sorts, making some warm tea to help him relax. She ambled over and set the cup in front of him as she took a seat across from him.

They were stuck in a still silence, both of them not able to find words to fill their mouths; they just sat in silence. It began to make her mind fuzzy and the smallest of sounds would startle her. Stoick looked deep in thought and opened his mouth to speak, "I-it was all my fault." He said just below a whisper. Astrid looked into his drowsy eyes, but his didn't meet hers.

"Sir?" she asked in question of his short statement.

"It was my fault he left… my fault he, he's-" he swallowed his words, "gone." He finished.

"Sir, he's _not_ gone, you can't be sure of that yet. I _will_ find him, I promise. I won't believe he's gone, not like that." Astrid rationalized while staring Stoick dead in the eye as she made her promise to find Hiccup. She _was_ going to find him, even if it took the rest of her life.

"Last night, he came in and looked down casted. We were having a normal conversation, but then he pushed this question on me… he asked, if he never showed us the truth about dragons, would he ever been accepted. And I…" He choked on the words as tears welled in his eyes, "and I couldn't answer him. And then he stormed out and flew away… _what_ have I done?" he put the blame on himself and let out a sob that had been building in the back of his throat.

Astrid dropped her gaze to her hands in her lap, thoughts rolling around in her mind.

"M-maybe he just spent the night in the cove?" she asked hopefully, just a shred of a chance he was still here!

"No… he flew off into the horizon. He's out there, in the world, and I can't get to him." He slammed his fist on the table out of frustration.

Astrid's heart dropped to her stomach and a knot was tied there. She blinked a tear away and tried to think more positively. Astrid slowly got up from the chair, "Thank you… sir. I hope he comes back soon." She made her way to the door and pulled it open, as she started to close it behind her Stoick spoke up.

"Astrid… find him, find Hiccup… bring him home. Please?" he looked so full of hope, it was unbearable.

"I will." She nodded in respect and left the dark room.

The sun showered her in warmth, blinding her sight as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. The sound of the ocean crashing against sharp rocks and the smell of salt and pine overwhelmed her senses. Astrid plodded down the hill towards her home, passing villagers but not saying a word.

Stormfly happily ambled towards Astrid, giving a happy squawk. Astrid loved the sight of her dragon; it always brought joy to her, but now, all she felt like doing was jumping onto her dragon and searching every inch of the archipelago for Hiccup. Stormlfy noticed something was wrong, she nudged her rider sympathetically; but instead of Astrid's usual giggle, she sighed and let just another tear escape as she hugged her dragon. Stormfly chirped and nuzzled her rider.

Astrid walked along side the dragon towards her house, fighting against her emotions, some of them told her to fall to the ground sobbing like a child, others told her to scream out towards the ocean and break anything in sight, but one told her to be logical and think things through and look for her friend; she tried to listen to that one the most. She stopped at the front door of her house; she opened the door with a deep sense of dread washing over her. Stormfly waited outside as her human stepped inside.

Astrid slowly made her way up the stairs, and closed the door behind her. She pressed her back against the closed door; she shrunk down to the floor, and brought her knees close to her chest. Her logic and sense dissipated and tears started streaming down her face, all the pain and sorrow let out of their cages and took over her emotions.

"H-Hiccup…. Why did you leave? W-where did you go?" she sobbed and cried out, "You're so selfish sometimes!" she yelled in anger, she knew it wasn't true, but her emotions didn't. "Why…?


	3. Chapter 2

Hiccup's eyes flashed open and burst into a coughing fit, rolling over onto his hands and knees as he coughed up water trapped in his lungs. He sat back on his heels and caught his breath, taking deep inhales of air through his mouth. Sweat dripped down his forehead and it was then that he realized the intense heat that surrounded him. He turned his gaze towards the sky and it felt like the sun was only inches away from him and burned his skin. The waves were rolling over his legs but the water was hot as well.

He stood up on wobbly legs and wiped his wet hair out of his face, and his clothes clung to him and were covered in sand. All he saw in front of him was water… water as far as the eye could see. The ocean licked at his feet, as he stood motionless, his heart in his chest pounding faster than he could blink. Slowly, he turned around and was faced with another foreign sight, a forest full of the brightest greens he'd ever seen. The trees didn't have needles like the pines on Berk, instead had broad, flat leaves that were larger than he was. A cacophony of strange birds emitted from the tangle of plants and a plethora of other noises he couldn't pinpoint.

Hiccup searched the beach that he stood on, and what he noticed was that his dragon was nowhere in sight; he felt panic rise up in his chest as he scoured the shore for Toothless.

"Toothless?" he called out… no answer.

"Toothless!"

"…"

Hiccup cupped his hands around his mouth and wailed out, "TOOTHLESS!"

His fingers ran through his hair as his breathing became out of control, he tried again, "Toothless!"… "no-no-no-no-no… no. C'mon Bud, where are you?" he asked to himself.

"Toothless…" he croaked out one more time.

He fell to his knees as his anxiety overcame him, his heart hurt and his breathing was tight. His hands hit the delicate sand, his fingers slowly getting buried under the grains. He stood on his hands and knees, anger pulsing through his veins, and desolation washed over him. He hung his head as all his mixed emotions overcame him and he gave in to them. He started to weep silently as he felt helplessness and hopelessness, like a lost child in a sea of people.

He tilted his head slightly towards the ocean; he slowly got up on his feet, the sand sticking to his wet skin and clothes, "No." he disagreed to his emotions and fought back against them, and his brow furrowed.

Hiccup plodded along the shoreline in search of his dragon, his heavy, waterlogged boot and his solid, metal prosthetic leg was sinking into the fine sand, making it difficult to walk along.

The murderous heat of the sun was cutting into his wool clothing, and sweat dripped from his forehead. His feet started to drag tiredly on the blazing hot sand.

Hiccup spotted a blurry, black lump in the distance. It was barely moving, but it showed a sign of life. Hiccup quickly picked up the pace and sprinted across the beach, as best as he could, his feet slipping on the fragile sand with every step, it slowed him down drastically. His lungs were straining to keep up, and his heart raced the more he moved. Hiccup inched closer and closer to, what he hoped, was his beloved dragon to find out that he wasn't all alone on this loathsome island kept him going, to see Toothless again, alive and well. Just a little bit further!

Hiccup fell down to his knees and slid across the sand to the side of his beloved dragon and draped himself over his dragon in a much-needed hug. Happiness overwhelmed him as he clutched tightly to his scaly friend. Toothless' sides rose and fell with each intake of breath, feeling this beneath Hiccup was so comforting, like the feeling of being alone had just, drifted away. Tears started to stream down Hiccup's face, tears of joy and cries of worry, worry that they might be stuck on this island.

A low moan made Hiccup jolt upright, a slight movement of the head and wing brought so much joy to him, Toothless' lime green eyes blinked open, he stared hard at Hiccup, and then the dragon bolted straight up and licked Hiccup from head to toe. Hiccup fell over onto his back, laughing hard and crying at the same time. Hiccup had no words, he was just so happy to see Toothless, all he could do was hug him to death and never let go.

The waves crashed on the shore nearby, the sun was lowering behind the tall trees and a cool sea breeze blew freshly through the air. The shade was much cooler than in the sun, here, it wasn't blazing hot and burning off your skin with intense heat; but more so cooler and less murderous.

Hiccup and Toothless were resting under the large leaves of the trees that hung over the sand, silent and listening to the sounds of the ocean and strange birds. Toothless was sprawled out on his side behind Hiccup, resting his eyes and protecting his rider. His large tail curved around as a shield for his rider, Hiccup was observing the damage done to the prosthetic tailfin, all that was left was bent wires and shredded red cloth that had lost a bit of it's coloring. Hiccup slowly got up to his feet and unbuckled the saddle off of Toothless; he loosened the straps and lifted the saddle free of the Night Fury's back. Toothless watched Hiccup drape the saddle and broken tailfin over a boulder, and cooed softly. Hiccup sat down next to Toothless' flank and struggled to take off his wet boot and sock, he set them aside and he could feel the cool sand beneath his bare foot. He let out a heavy sigh as he watched the sky go from blue to purple and red as the sun set.

"It's all my fault…" Toothless perked at the sound of Hiccup's soft voice, "I shouldn't have left so abruptly. I should've given him a chance… maybe… I wouldn't have ended up here." Hiccup leaned his head against Toothless' flank as he stared blankly at the horizon. Regret filled Hiccup's heart; it felt as though it had sank to the pit of his stomach. "But… I ended up here. I have no idea where I am, and do they even know that I'm gone… what have I done?" He buried his head in his hands and questioned all his actions, he had made a huge mistake… and he regretted it.

Toothless murmured softly and nudged Hiccup's shoulder to comfort him, "Thanks, Bud…" Hiccup smiled partially, but it soon faded with the thought that he brought Toothless into this as well. "I hope someone finds us soon." 'Please… find me; find us _._ '


	4. Chapter 3

Hiccup sat at the edge of the water, his knees to his chest as he let the ocean lap at his toes. He sat there all night, not able to sleep and a depression weighing on him. He thought about Berk, his father, his friends, and Astrid… how he missed all of them. A fear settled in his heart, fear that he would never see any of them again, that his family would be gone forever and he would die on this island.

His stomach growled with hunger and his mouth dry with thirst. He watched the sun rise above the horizon and sighed deeply and stood up. Lightheadedness made his head all fuzzy and standing was slightly difficult. He regained his senses and ambled over to Toothless, the dragon opened one eye and saw his rider standing over him. His ears perked up and sand fell off his head and stuck in his scales. The dragon grumbled and moaned as he got up. Sand fell from his scales as he adjusted his wings and swished his tail. Toothless smacked his lips a few times and lazily ambled out of the shade, then proceeded to nudge Hiccup and lick his face.

"Thanks, Bud." Hiccup chuckled and rubbed Toothless' flat head.

Hiccup strapped the saddle back on Toothless and detached the shredded tailfin and tossed it to the side.

"C'mon Toothless, might as well see what we've gotten ourselves into…" Hiccup sighed and took a few steps back as he peered into the dense trees; the forest had a cacophony of noises like birds coming from deep within the trees. He gathered his courage and ventured into the forest, and Toothless follow close behind. The birds seemed to quiet down as he hiked through the forest

The forest was cool and shady, trees towered higher than buildings and vines snaked along the ground, along with the sound of water trickling in the distance. Hiccup followed the sound of water, as his thirst grew stronger.

A small stream flowed through the forest, the water tumbled over smooth rocks and the sun hit it, making the small rapids sparkle. Hiccup bent down, cupped his hands, and scooped up the fresh water. The water was so refreshing and perfect, and it was clearer than glass. As he and Toothless drank there was a rustle in the bushes behind them. Toothless stopped lapping the water and listened intently… the sound happened again and he nudged his rider. Hiccup looked up at his dragon quizzically, the bushes rustled again and they both jumped around and observed the tangle of leaves and branches. The rustling quieted down but no one moved, no one breathed… it rustled again and a creature jumped out!

Hiccup had tensed then looked down at his feet, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and bent down to a little Terrible Terror. Its scales a pale green and maroon color. It cocked its head up at the boy and Night Fury and chirped. Hiccup held out his hand towards the Terror and came off as friendly as possible.

"Hey there little guy…" that earned him a squawk and Hiccup revised, "uh sorry, girl; what're you doing out here? Are there more of you?" he asked rhetorically. The lizard like dragon rubbed it's head against Hiccup's hand and purred like a friendly cat. A rumble grew in Toothless' throat out of jealousy, "Hey Bud, it's ok, no dragon could top you," he reassured his Night Fury and gave him some attention too. "Alright little Terror, see ya later, I gotta get a sense of where I am…"

Hiccup bid farewell to the small dragon and carried on investigating the island. The Terror trilled and scurried after him, Hiccup turned and stared down at her and sighed.

"No-no, you go on," Hiccup shoed the dragon away and started to walk away again.

The Terror squawked and scrambled to his feet again and walked along side Hiccup, earning a glare from Toothless.

"You're just gonna follow me, huh?" the Terror cocked her head and warbled and licked her eye, "Oh… fine."

She was perched on his shoulder as they maneuvered through the forest, happy as ever and feeling like dragon royalty. She had warmed up to Hiccup quite nicely and he accepted her as another companion to keep him company. Hiccup had been thinking of names to give to the Terror but so far, nothing seemed right.

Hours passed as they ventured around the island, discovering new things, startling things, beautiful things, and very strange things. The three of them spotted the largest tree in the forest, it wasn't far from the beach and wasn't too far inland. Also made a good landmark. Hiccup managed to climb up the tree, it had massive branches that were serpentine and twisted, it was easy to climb with the way they swerved and didn't go straight up. There was a clearing in the branches and the setting sun could be seen through them, Hiccup crawled along the branch and out towards the light, he grabbed hold of a thin branch above him and stood up. He could see most of the island from up there, the canopy of the trees and mountainous boulders, silhouettes of a flock of birds flew out of one tree and into another, and the ocean shimmered when sunlight hit the water. The Terror climbed up onto Hiccup's shoulder and spread her wings, the breeze caught under them and she floated beside him. Toothless had followed him up as well and murmured from lower down the branch. Hiccup cast his gaze down at the Night Fury and managed a smile; he took one last glance at the view and headed back down to the cradle of the tree.

They crawled back down the tree and made a makeshift camp under the tree, Toothless and the Terror, who was yet to be named, helped gather firewood. Toothless had found large branches and she had found twigs… but they were still good and she was very proud of them. Hiccup made a campfire with the branches, and twigs, with a circle of rocks to control the flames. Toothless was ready to ignite it when the Terror stepped up, she held her nose up high and her chest puffed out ready to light the fire. Toothless grumbled and sat on his haunches as the little dragon readied herself. She took a deep breath and forced her mighty flames out… Toothless started "laughing" in his own dragon way as the Terror only blew out a lick of a flame and a puff of smoke. Hiccup chuckled and picked up the little dragon.

"Not a real fire breather, huh?" Hiccup placed her on his shoulder and allowed Toothless to light the fire, which he did effortlessly and with a slight smug expression. "I know what to call you now, Fira. Sounds good, right Bud?" Toothless huffed and lay next to the heat, and the newly named dragon, Fira, scurried down his arm and into his lap and curled up.

Hiccup's body filled with dread at the thought of staying here a day longer, he had hope that someone would find them, it was hard to believe because he didn't even know where they were. His eyes grew heavy and he was exhausted, he had paid the price of not sleeping all night and he drifted off to sleep.

…

That night people were gathered in the Great Hall, Stoick stood at the head of the group. Fire illuminated the dark room and dragons rested in the shadows.

"Thank you for coming tonight… as you all know Hiccup is gone…" he croaked and Astrid's eyes drifted down, "We have searched the whole archipelago and there has been no sign of him or Toothless… but that doesn't mean he isn't out there!" he said determinedly. "We must keep searching for ma boy. Tomorrow we go out again, with dragons and boats, we scour the islands, twice if you have to! He could be anywhere and we just need to look harder. We are VIKINGS! We never give in!" that got a lot of people shouting back 'NEVER!' and Stoick started to feel some hope in his heart. Astrid had perked up a bit and believed she was the most determined than anyone, except for Stoick.

After the meeting was over and everyone was ready for the hunt, Astrid went back to her house with Stormfly trailing behind her, she pulled the heavy door open and bolted up the stairs. She started rummaging through all her things, pulling out clothes and belongings and packing them up in a large woven rucksack, she was going to find Hiccup, even if the others give up. She'd even dare to go past the Archipelago's edge if she had to. She readied herself for sleep, she was going to have a long day tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

**2 years later**

The sun was bounding high in the sky, a sweltering heat filling the island. Luckily, the shade under the trees was nice and cool, and Hiccup was quite thankful for that… although it was hard to be thankful for anything. Two years had gone by since he got stranded on this island. He had figured out how to repair Toothless' tailfin and he was able to fly again, but they still had the chance of going out of control. Even though he could fly off the island, he still had no idea where they were located, so trying to find his way home was almost impossible.

He had built a sturdy shelter beneath the large tree, which he suitably named the Home Tree, with tough branches, vines, and broad leaves. It was something he wouldn't call home, more so a place to survive. That's all this was, a game of survival.

He hiked through the forest, he had taken this direction most of the time and created a path throughout the years. He followed it through the trees; a bow he had crafted on his back and a quiver on his hip weaved with tall grass. Fira was perched on his shoulder and Toothless was leaping from tree to tree, searching for something to hunt. Both Fira and Toothless had their own special jobs, Fira was good for hunting small animals, such as birds or rodents, whereas Toothless was good for larger prey like boar and for fishing.

Toothless emitted a low rumble in his throat and hunched down on a branch, Fira was alert too and sniffing intently. Hiccup readied his bow and nocked an arrow. Toothless pounced out of a tree, tucking his wings so he fell faster, and held down a massive boar. It let out a squeal as it wriggled under Toothless' claws. The Night Fury was readying to bite it, with his teeth bared. Fira tried helping by grabbing one of its legs.

"I've got this one, Bud." Hiccup interceded and pulled back the bowstring tightly, his fingers gently released and the arrowhead penetrated the boar pointblank in the head and it lie limp under Toothless' paw.

Hiccup put the bow on his back again and yanked the arrow out of the animal.

"Good job, Toothless-" Fira squawked to grab his attention, "yeah, you too, Fira." Hiccup bent down and rubbed her snout. Toothless clamped his jaws around the boar and lifted it up and carried it back to the shelter.

Hiccup started to think about the resources he would use with the boar, obviously food, but the skin could make good for fabric, the tusks and bones for weapons and other things here and there.

Fira scuttled through Hiccup's legs as he walked, a small bird in her mouth proudly. As she strutted in front another Terrible Terror leapt out and snatched the bird in her mouth, she tugged hard on it to get it back and the other Terror squealed and hissed at Fira. Hiccup watched the sudden combat and huffed a laugh.

"Guess there's another one," he bent down and lifted Fira by her middle, she growled down at the Terror with the bird in her mouth, the other dragon trilled and scurried away into the bushes, "quite the fighter aren't you, Fira?" he praised and released her back on the ground.

They approached their shelter; it blended in with the foliage with the branches, vines, and leaves. Also, with rain, mud would splash against the outside.

Hiccup pulled up the door, instead of a normal door; the first wall had hinges and it lifted up to reveal the inside. The interior was dark with sunlight breaking through the cracks in the walls. Furs lay on the ground like carpets, and there were some rolled up on the walls to be untied and protect from any cold or rain getting in. It was a very nice size, the roof high enough to stand straight, and both dragons were able to come in without feeling too cramped.

It was built around the Home Tree and looked quite small until you entered it. There was hatch on the roof and a ladder leading up the tree for easy climbing, and in the cradle of the tree there was a canopy made with furs and woven grass to keep rain out.

Toothless set the boar down outside and ambled in and lay down. Fira curled up in a soft boar fur in a corner and buried her bird in the dirt underneath as Hiccup started preparing the boar to be cooked. He looked down at what she was doing and cringed, "No-no-no, you are not going to bury your dead animals in here. Take it outside." He ordered her, she grumbled and snatched it up in her small jaws and brought it outside as she pouted. Hiccup shook his head and proceeded to what he was doing.

The sun was setting and the boar was roasting over a fire slowly. Staring at the fire reminded Hiccup of his home, the large pit in the Great Hall and the warmth of his old house when he would come in from the cold. It reminded him of the first time he flew with Toothless and they rested on the shore, roasting a fish. Fire stirred up memories, the ocean as well. The ocean brought him there… he blamed a body of water, but blamed himself as well. It really was his fault he was there… he was the one to leave carelessly and get caught in a storm. He sighed and remembered the fear that went through him when the water tried to steal his soul. The sharp tingles he got from the icy water; the liquid that filled his lungs, and the feeling of letting go and started to sink when everything went dark. Without Toothless there, he would have died. He owed that dragon his life.

He was probably dead to everyone he knew… they may have searched for him day and night and never found him. Assumed he was dead and gave up on him. He didn't blame them… he was dead to himself as well. But maybe, just maybe, someone is still searching for him… he prayed that they wouldn't give up on him.

"Please don't give up."

…

The day was cold, clouds covered the sun and the air was like ice. Astrid flew on the back of Stormfly, and freedom filled her lungs. She had left the archipelago behind and journeyed through the outside world. For two years she searched for Hiccup, and she still hasn't given up. A year ago Hiccup was declared dead and everyone carried on with their lives. But not her, she would not accept it, she knew she should but it just didn't feel right. Something in her gut was telling her to "keep trying", "hes still out there!" and how much she wants to believe it. But logic keeps gnawing at her mind to turn back, "You're wasting your time, Astrid." It would snap at her. She tried to shake those little voices, but she was beginning to believe it.

She brought Stormfly to a halt and she hovered in one place. Astrid's heart wrenched at the thought of stopping her search. "No." she'd growl at herself, "Come on Astrid, keep going you're so close… I can feel it." She whispered, "Who are you kidding… you've searched for two years… let him go."

She swallowed and turned back around and went home, she gave up.

She landed on the ground of her home, the soil being disturbed by her dragon and boots. She opened the door with dread and walked inside to her warm home. Her mother sat at the table and looked up.

"Astrid!" She got up and hugged her daughter who'd been gone for a couple months, "What are you doing back?" she pulled away and tried to look into Astrid's eyes, but she kept her head down.

"I gave up…" she admitted in a hushed tone, "he's gone, Mom… he's really gone." She cried and embraced her mother again.

"Oh, dear… I'm so sorry. It will be ok, sometimes we just have to let go."

Astrid sobbed into her mother's shoulder as she let go of everything she believed, all her hope… her friend. And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

 **Ok yeah, so there's the first 4 chapters of my rewrites, and 5 and six will be coming as soon as I rewrite them and I hope you guys enjoyed these chapters! Also sorry if this chapter was just and information dump and kinda boring and then an emotional breakdown at the end... but whatever. Okeeeeyyyy thanks! Bye for now!**

 **~Neon**


	6. Chapter 5

**This one was edited a little bit, i definitely changed a few things, hope you enjoy! also, sorry for the long wait, I came down with a cold and really didn't feel like doing anything... but here it is!**

* * *

 **6 years**

 **Astrid**

It was an overcast day, the ground spotted with sunlight from where the clouds broke apart. People were milling about along the paths and dragons were flying through the sky all around Berk, so many different dragons… except one… Astrid shook herself out of her thoughts and carried on down the hill, carrying a heavy load of fish to the stables and Stormfly trailing behind her. She had matured over the six years and had changed in her appearance as well, she was taller and her hair twisted in a new braid. Astrid occasionally thought of Hiccup, she sometimes would lay in her bed at night and just think about him, but never to the point where she would start crying. Yes, she still missed him, she missed him a lot, but she accepted that he was gone, and was most likely never coming back. She gave up looking a couple years ago, she had followed any lead she had, but it always led her nowhere. Stoick had carried on as well, but that emotional scar will always be there, not visible, but there.

Astrid walked through the stable entrance and set down the heavy, overloaded basket, she tossed a fish to Stormfly; the Nadder swallowed it whole and chirped happily. Astrid stretched her back and arms and stroked her beloved dragon. She mounted Stormfly and they took off into the sky, not caring about anything around them, they just flew. They skimmed the ocean's surface; barrel rolled, and darted straight up. Stormfly flew into the clouds and glided slowly, letting the wind catch her wings. Astrid relaxed in the saddle and observed the clouds around them, other dragons flew around them but kept their distance. Astrid took in a deep breath of the fresh air, letting it flow through her body.

They were quite far from Berk now, it was peaceful, and just the sound of the ocean below and the wind blowing past them, and all were calm. Stormfly flinched and suddenly got on guard, Astrid gripped the saddle and looked below them to see if there was anything, but the clouds were in the way. They slowly descended below the clouds, a net came up behind them and got them entangled, Stormfly lost control of her wings and they were flailing in the air! They crashed and pain paralyzed Astrid and her vision faded to black.

Astrid's head was banging and her ears were ringing, she blinked open her eyes; her sight was blurry but cleared up. She winced in pain, and blinked a few more times. She surveyed her surroundings; it was obvious she was below deck on a ship, with the rocking and creaking of footsteps above her, but whose ship? And where was Stormfly? Her hands were tied behind her back and ropes bound her feet as well and her back braced against a post. She struggled in the restraints trying to come free, but it was no use. A door opened and light shown through, she squinted her eyes to see who was coming in. It was a man, he wore furs and had a strong build, _he would be difficult to take down…._ Astrid noted. He glared down at Astrid, almost with a scowl.

"You're finally awake. Good," he turned to face her with his arms behind his back, "that Deadly Nadder of yours is quite the feisty one, she was hard to calm down."

"What have you done with my dragon?" Astrid interrupted with a snap, at him.

"Oh don't worry, she's in… good… hands. She's fine. The real reason I'm here is to know," he started pacing around the room, "where's the Dragon Rider?"

"I'm sorry… The who? I don't know what you're talking about." Astrid growled

"Don't lie to me, girl!" He was at her face in a split second, holding a dagger to her neck and held her by the collar of her hood.

"I'm not lying! I don'tknow who you are talking about! There are lots of dragon riders where I come from." Astrid protested, he let her go and sheathed his dagger back behind his back. "Who _are_ you, anyways?"

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Eret, son of Eret. And the greatest dragon trapper alive, and I've just trapped you, _and_ your beloved dragon," Eret strutted with his head held high, "so I suggest, you tell me what you know about the Dragon Rider, unless you value your life." Eret got uncomfortably close to Astrid and threats dripping off his tongue.

"I already told you, I don't know this "Dragon Rider" you so desperately want to know about! Why don't _you_ tell me what _you_ know?" Astrid gave a mischievous smile with a sly glint her eye.

Eret spat and walked to the door, just before closing it he leaned in, "Why should I tell you?" And closed the door with a slam. Astrid grunted and wriggled in her restraints again.

Hours passed so slowly, Astrid was fading in and out of sleep, the rocking of the boat was starting to get to her head and make her dizzy. Suddenly, a commotion above broke out, there was lots of clambering and grunts. Astrid tugged at the ropes bound around her limbs trying to escape. Then silence. She stopped wriggling and listened, the door opened and moonlight poured in to the dark room. A silhouette of a person stood there, they quietly padded over to her and cut off her restraints, Astrid rubbed her sore wrists. All she could see of the person was their eyes; they were a piercing blue and gave off a trustworthy gleam.

The person who saved her was obviously female, and she whispered in a soft tone, "run" it sent shivers down her spine but she got up and ran along side her. Astrid saw Stormfly, freed from the nets and waiting for her rider. It was dark, the only light was the moon, and a crisp, cool wind was blowing. There were knocked out crewmembers scattered around the deck, some groaned and twitched, others just lay flat and still.

"Mount up and follow me." The woman commanded as she mounted her dragon, also a Deadly Nadder but its scales were blood red. Astrid hesitated for a moment before mounting Stormfly, but thought it better than staying on the ship. They took off into the night sky and Astrid followed the woman.

The ship was now out of sight, and they were calmly flying, somewhere North, "Hey, what's your name anyway?" Astrid asked the woman and flew closer to her.

"Keira." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh… I'm Ast-"

"Astrid. I know, I was sent for you."

Astrid was a little stunned and lost for words, "F-from who?"

"You'll see soon…"

"Why were you sent for _me_? I'm no one special?" Astrid questioned, clearly confused by everything happening around her.

"Because, you're a dragon rider, you might have information for me. And Astrid… you are special, you may not see it… but you are." Keira said kindly.

Astrid smiled with pursed lips, she was still on edge about the stranger, but was beginning to trust her a little more. A question popped into her mind as they flew in the silence, "Who _is_ the Dragon Rider?"

"The Dragon Rider is from a far away land, past the Archipelago. He is a mystery in himself and traders talk about him like some kind of god, they say things like "he rides on the back of night itself, fire that bends at his will, and his battle cry like a banshee" weird stuff like that… but to me he's a person like you and me that rides on dragons. That's what most people think as well, those who have heard the tale." Keira explained and Astrid sunk it all in.

"Interesting… so why do you need me?" Astrid asked.

"I thought you might know something about him, help me to locate him… obviously I was wrong."

Astrid shifted in the saddle, "Sorry… why do you need him anyway?"

"You'll get answers soon enough…"

"Okay… where are you taking me?" Astrid asked, hoping for an answer this time.

"The nest."

Hiccup pulled a vine tight and got the branches sturdy and in place, the hole in the wall now fixed. His small and cramped shelter had grown over the years and now extended up in the trees, bridges connected the larger ones together and each one serving some kind of purpose. It wasn't quite all around the island but it was a good fast travel and the dragons liked it. The shade in the shelter was cool compared to the deathly heat out on the shore.

Hiccup opened a hatch in the floor climbed down a rickety rope ladder and landing on the soft ground. Toothless greeted him with a soft coo and bumping his head into his rider's thin body, earning a light chuckle from Hiccup.

Fira broke the quiet as she scurried and squawked after another Terror, and her wings stretched out. The other Terror screeched at Fira and climbed up Hiccup, not realizing what it was climbing. Fira chased after it and they're claws dug into Hiccup's skin and he yelped as they fought on his shoulders. He picked Fira up by her middle and grabbed the other one and placed it on the ground, not gently but it didn't hurt it. He grunted and straightened out his shirt.

He threw a cloak over his shoulders and Fira scrambled back up and he mounted Toothless and they flew off out of the trees and into the open sky, Hiccup craned his neck back at the tailfin, the thin fabric was starting to wear and fray. And that's where they were headed, to get to more fabric.

A few years back when Hiccup figured out how to fix Toothless' tail and began to trust it more he ventured out further over the ocean. While they were adventuring and scouting the area they had found a rather large island, it was filled with buildings and bustling with people. Hiccup decided to land on the shore and walk into the village, hoping it wasn't hostile. The people there were rather welcoming, although there was a language barrier, he still found merchants that understood him… to a limit. There he found materials he treasured and fabrics he could craft with.

The island now in sight he popped his hood up over his head and landed Toothless on the shore and the dragon hid under the dock and rested. The reason for this… there was just no room for the dragon and he would cause chaos; as for Fira, she would rest on his shoulders and was like his small protector.

With his head down he ambled into the town square where people crowded and sold merchandise, it was loud and people bumped into Hiccup without even realizing it. It was annoying, but Hiccup brushed it off and Fira trilled and looked around curiously and sniffing the wonderful smells in the air. She snuck off Hiccup's shoulders, not expertly and Hiccup tried to grab her but she slipped through his fingers. She scurried along the ground and weaved in and out of people's legs; causing a few to shriek.

Hiccup face palmed and tried to chase after her, hoping not to cause a scene. He frantically squeezed through people and being stopped abruptly by people cutting off his path.

Fira's nostrils were flaring as she sniffed and caught a whiff of warm and freshly baked bread. She licked her face and scurried towards the scent. She scaled a table leg and snatched a roll in her mouth, the baker yelled at her and lunged at the tiny dragon. Fira swiftly slipped under the table and scrambled along the bottom of it.

Hiccup sprinted over to the baker and hurriedly searched the booth the bent down and looked under the table. He came face to face with an upside down Fira, he growled and snatched her in his hands. She wriggled in his grasp and hissed at him, the roll still in her mouth.

"Fira… no! Bad dragon!" he scolded her, wagging a finger at her. The little dragon grumbled and half lidded her eyes in annoyance. He took the roll out of her mouth and placed it back on the table and came face to face with a steaming baker. He laughed nervously and flipped his hood back up; it had slipped off from his running, and disappeared into the crowd.

"Okay… back on track." Hiccup sighed and made his way towards a booth. The table was covered with piles of folded fabrics, with a variety of colors and textures and a cheery man behind it. Hiccup slowly approached as people ambled past the booth. When he got there he looked up at the man, he recognized Hiccup and his smile grew bigger, if that was possible.

"Aha! My best costumer!" he said joyously and embraced Hiccup in an awkward over-the-table hug, making Hiccup quite uncomfortable.

"Yep… nice to see you too Endre." Hiccup breathed out, and Endre released him, and added an extra pat on the back.

"What can I do for you, Haven?" Endre asked cheerily.

Hiccup decided to keep his real name secretive, mainly because he just wasn't comfortable throwing his real name around, around strange places. Anyone he met he was Haven Night to them, that was who he was here and anywhere else unfamiliar.

"Well, I'm looking for your strongest materials, what'cha got for me?" Hiccup asked and Fira climbed down his arm and onto the table, inspecting the fabrics. Endre, slightly uncomfortable with the creature, scratched his chin in though.

"I've got something you might like… come." Endre ushered Hiccup behind the desk and into a small back room; Fira back on his shoulders.

The room was warm and there were stacks of wooden crates and fabrics strewn about. As Hiccup entered he swiped his hood off and ruffled his unruly hair. He had never been back there and the larger man was searching around mumbling things to himself. Hiccup traced a finger along a crate letting the dust collect on his fingertip.

"AHA!" Endre bellowed as he hefted a crate and plopped it on the floor. He bent over and came back up with a variety of wool fabrics in his arms. Hiccup cracked a smile and ambled towards the man, "Ahhh… so you do have a face under that hood," he quickly commented, "well, here you are Mister Night, the strongest material I have! These fabrics could replace sails on ships and not falter!"

Hiccup took the fabric in his hands and felt the material; it was perfect, "How much?"

"Two silver pieces is my price."

Hiccup cringed at the price, it wasn't too expensive but it was a stretch, especially for him. He reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out the silver coins and placed them in the man's hands. He took the red fabric and hoped he wouldn't regret it.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mister Night!" Ednre said happily as he showed Hiccup out. Hiccup gave a curt nod and left the booth with his fabric.

Hiccup flipped his hood back up and ambled into the crowd. Discouraged about the money he lost he kept his head down. He needed something to make up for it. He spotted a money pouch on the belt of the person next to him, he delicately untied it and snatched it in his hands and swiftly disappeared further into the crowd when he heard the man he stole from shout "theif!" Hiccup cursed under his breath and turned down an alley when he came face to face with two guards. He hitched his breath and looked at both of them.

"Afternoon gentlemen." Hiccup smiled falsely and dashed away as quickly as possible. The two men yelled after him and started to chase him. Hiccup weaved through the crowd and shoved people out of the way, "Fira! Distract them!" the Terror squawked and launched off his shoulders and flew towards the guards and latched to one of their faces, grabbing onto his nose hard and attacking him. The other guard kept on with the chase as the other yelped in pain.

Hiccup sprinted into an alley and stopped at a dead end wall, his left leg faltering and he slipped onto the ground on his side. He winced as pain surged through his shoulder, he glanced up and the guard was standing above him; sword at the ready. The other joined and Fira was nowhere to be seen. Hiccup's heart pumped and he slowly got up on his feet. He bent down slowly and grabbed a cylinder shape on his ankle and gradually straightened up. He cracked a mischievous grin, pressed a button on the cylinder, and spun a tight circle while the object released a sickly green gas. The guards backed away and choked on the gas. With a single spark the gas exploded into flames and smoke. Hiccup took his chance and swiftly slipped between the guards while they were temporarily blinded.

Away from the scene and guards searching for him, he rested against a cobblestone wall and caught his breath as people passed him without a second glance. Fira scuttled up to Hiccup and flew up to his shoulders protectively.

"Thanks Fira… you really saved me back there." Hiccup praised as he scratched the Terror on the chin, "Let's get outta here."

He snuck out of the square between buildings and hiked back down to the shore where they met Toothless and flew off. By the time they left the populated island the sun was setting and faint stars started to appear. Toothless flew silently as the wind caught under his wings, Fira was curled up on the back of the saddle and Hiccup blankly stared off at nothing. Thinking about his life, it wasn't terrible, he had companions… even if they were dragons. But it was hard for him to trust people, and he was slightly uncomfortable with interactions, even with Endre. He didn't meet another person for about two years and it felt like he completely forgot how to have a conversation.

But he was alive… he could have died in that storm, but he was blessed with keeping his life, even _if_ it came with terms and conditions. He just wished he could go back home… but fear overwhelmed him and he never attempted to try to go back.

Fear they would blame him. Fear he would be an outcast again… Fear they had forgotten about him.

* * *

 **Poor Hiccup... oh well! hope you guys like it!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Last of the rewrites and then i will add a new chapter never before seen! hooray. Ok so not a lot was changed in this but the ending is different... very different (no spoilers) you'll just have to read!**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

 **Astrid**

The high-speed, frigid winds swarmed past the two girls flying on the backs of Deadly Nadders, one sky blue with yellow markings, the other deep blood red with black undertones. The sun was just rising above the horizon and the light pastel colors overtook the dark blue of the night. They flew in a tense silence, only the wind whistling in their ears to break it up, and the occasional squawk from the Nadders. Astrid was very curious about this Keira person, she either spoke matter-of-factly or nonchalantly, and the thought that their were more people out there who rode dragons was… surprising, she always thought it was only a "Hiccup" thing, riding dragons never even crossed her mind until Hiccup showed her Toothless. She thought back to when she first met the odd couple, a dragon and a Viking, side-by-side like brothers. When Hiccup kidnapped her and took her on an enchanting night fly over Berk, also the crazy thing with the nest and the Red Death. _The Nest… but this isn't the way to where the Red Death was, where is she taking me?_ Astrid thought as the air got colder and snow started flaking around them. The ocean was frozen beneath them, and she could see the silhouettes of sea dragons gliding under the ice. Her warm breath forming clouds with every exhale, and a shiver ran down her spine and her face only kept warm by her fur lined hood propped over her head.

Dragons started closing in and coming up on their sides, Astrid had a surge of nervousness from the unfamiliar looking dragons enclosing them. They broke through a bank of clouds and Astrid's breath hitched in her throat at the sight before her. Her eyes widened at the sight of a mountain with tremendous spikes of massive amounts of ice crowning the top. Dragons swarmed around it and disappeared inside it. Keira dived forward and Astrid regained her senses and followed, still gaping at the sight.

It was like nothing she'd ever seen, the mountain's crown of ice was sharp, and looked deadly, the clouds swirling around it making it have a ghostly appearance. Dragons were perched on the ice shards scrutinizing her and Stormfly, their piercing yellow eyes staring into her soul. She shuddered and pressed Stormfly forward.

They entered a system of tunnels, ice being replaced by smooth, pillar-like rocks. The darkness would have encased them if not for the translucent ice casting a cool blue light from outside. As they got deeper and deeper in the tunnels vegetation popped up from cracks in the ground, fresh and green. Murmurs and growls of dragons became more pronounced, and it eventually got darker. Keira landed in the middle of an open cave, pillars of ice forming most of the walls, Astrid landed next to her, and the feeling of being watched was overbearing. Astrid squinted her eyes and peered into the darkness, pairs of glowing yellow eyes opened and enclosed on her. She gasped and took a step back and brushed up on Stormfly, she hoped. She reluctantly craned her neck to look up at the dragon she bumped into; she jumped back when it wasn't her dragon, but one that she'd never seen before in her life! She tried to slow her breathing and remain calm, she tensely held out her hand to the dragon like Hiccup had showed her all those years ago, turning away her gaze slightly, then feeling the cool scales rub against her hand. She turned back to the dragon and tilted her mouth into a small smile.

Another dragon drifted down and landed, its head round with thick horns that went along its brow, and frills on the back of its head. A figure lithely slid off the dragon's back and landed in a crouch. Astrid backed away and this time actually found her dragon. The figure wore such strange clothes, it was like armor, it had a couple blue stripes painted on the right shoulder, and they wore a light blue mask with long thin spikes on the top and two coming out like tusks. They had cape dragging behind them, a shield in hand, and a strange looking staff in the other. The figure shook the staff, rattling it, the dragons responded by opening their mouths and lighting flames to sit in them, acting like torches. Light emitted around them, casting odd shadows, and glazing over the dragons surrounding Astrid and Keira. Keira was acting as if this was an everyday thing and didn't look worried at all, whereas Astrid was confused on another level. The figure dropped the staff and shield and awkwardly crawled towards Astrid, but detouring towards Stormfly, the Nadder unfurled her wings and protectively guarded Astrid. But with a flick of the hand, the stranger had the Deadly Nadder lolling on the ground. Astrid took a shuddering step back and gawked at her dragon, rolling on the ground and fazed by a slight movement. The stranger turned to Astrid, she couldn't see the person's eyes, but felt stared down. They slowly took off the mask and tossed it to the side, bright green eyes stared up at Astrid, the person, a she, stayed crouched down and examined Astrid with her eyes. Keira stepped in and bowed her head respectively towards the stranger.

"This is Astrid Hofferson, the one you sent me for," Keira spoke just above a whisper, and told what didn't need to be told.

"Yes… Thank you," the stranger said softly, her gaze easing up and she stood up, glazing a hand on Astrid's cheek, barely even touching her skin. Astrid blinked several times, her mouth ajar and so many questions in her eyes. "You've grown so much."

"W-what? H-how do you know me?" Astrid tried to gather herself and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You were very young, but I remember meeting you Astrid…" She took her hand away and her eyes drifted to the floor, "You've changed since then," she chuckled, "but I still remember."

"Remember what? Who are you?" Astrid tried not to shout in frustration, but calmed herself.

"Hiccup's mother," she whispered, and still not meeting Astrid's eyes.

"Valka…" Astrid's voice was barely audible, but filled with shocked emotion, "b-but how? You're supposed to be… dead. I'm sorry, but you were carried off by dragons!"

"Yes," Valka sighed, "but I was actually saved by dragons, Cloudjumper never meant any harm" she gestured to the dragon she slid off of, "I guess he thought I really belonged here."

"But why didn't you ever come back? Everyone thinks you're dead!"

"I never belonged there, trust me, Berk was better off without me. So, I stayed," Valka sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would a dragon bring you here? What even _is_ this place?" Astrid gestured around her with amazement and confusion.

Valka's emerald eyes glanced up, "Come," she murmured and took off into one of the tunnels. Astrid stole a look at Keira, who was smiling and ran after Valka, and Astrid followed the two. Stromfly had come-to and was in tow behind Astrid, struggling to climb the rock formations in their path. The two in front of them knew these tunnels like the back of their hands and were fast and agile going through them, whereas Astrid could stumble on an out-of-place pebble.

At the end of the tunnel Astrid could see light, and the crisp smell of plants and fresh water filled the atmosphere. Astrid hurdled over another rock and squinted her eyes when the light hit her face, her eyes adjusted to the brightness and they widened at the beauty before her. There were dozens of gorgeous waterfalls twenty feet high, and green plants covered the rocky surfaces. Rock structures from the ground to the top stood mightily and held up the fortress. Ferns sprouted through the cracks in the moss-covered rocks, and vines dangled from ledges. The inside was swarming with dragons of all different species, all-living in harmony. They spiraled around a giant pillar of rock that towered over everything, some dragons landed on the ledges, all squawking and playing happily. Astrid could hardly believe what she was seeing; it was, with lack of better words, amazing!

Astrid stood gawking at the brilliant sight before her; she was at loss of words and could only watch. Stormfly got caught off guard by the other dragons and started playing like an adolescent dragon that just got a taste of dragon nip. Astrid couldn't help but laugh at her Nadder's childish antics. Keira came up behind her and gently laid a hand on Astrid's shoulder.

"Amzing, isn't it?" Keira smiled and stared out to the wonderful display.

"Y-yeah, I've never seen anything like it!" Astrid ran a hand over her hair and brought her hood down, she felt the crisp air against her skin and couldn't help a sigh of relief. She stepped out a bit further and cast her gaze down, and if her eyes could widen any more, they would. What she saw before her was incredible, besides the large lake at the base where dragons drank and the waterfalls landed, there was a massive beast, and its scales were white as snow with blue highlights and grey undertones. Instead of wings, it had giant webbed fins on either side of its body. On its head was a sizable amount of spines that went down its back; it had two immense tusks that could take out a whole fleet of ships, and a broad face. Its tail was thick and full of spines and webbed fins, the end almost looked like a Night Fury's tail, and four colossal legs. Astrid's jaw dropped again at the spectacular sight.

"Meet, the Bewilderbeast, the king of _all_ dragons!" Valka spoke up as she walked towards the two girls, "With his icy breath he built us this fortress to protect us, he is _the_ Alpha. Very few of them still exist, so he must be protected."

The Bewilderbeast lumbered onto his feet, and slowly ambled towards the small group, his head lifted and stared at Astrid with his icy blue gaze. Astrid felt like a grain of rice next to the Alpha, and his eyes were intoxicating. Valka and Keira both bowed respectively, but Astrid could only stare. A puff of cool air blew from his mouth and wafted over Astrid, frosting her hair and chilling her face.

"He likes yah," Valka laughed as she stood back up, Astrid ruffled the frost off her hair and couldn't help smiling. "He controls all dragons, well, all except for the babies, who listen to no one." A few baby dragons landed ungracefully and started bugging the two Nadders, Astrid and Keira laughed at their dragons' annoyance. Astrid ambled over to Stormfly and stroked her muzzle, the other Nadder pressed its head between them begging for attention, and Astrid stroked its muzzle too.

"That's Bloodshed," Keira walked up behind her and patted the flank of her dragon.

"Bloodshed?" Astrid huffed a laugh at the violent name on such a sweet dragon.

"Eh, I couldn't name him Sweetie Pie, right? Plus he needed something fierce to cover up his loving demeanor." She giggled and Bloodshed nuzzled his rider's dark hair, puffing a few strands out of place.

A few growls from above were heard and two dragons glided down, a Monstrous Nightmare and a dragon Astrid didn't recognize, but saw a few like it flying around. Two people dismounted the dragons, a guy with light blond hair and thin stature, and a girl with flaming red hair and strong but lean type.

"Astrid, I'd like you to meet Fane," Keira gestured to the guy, he gave a curt nod, "and Alex," Alex smiled and walked towards Astrid.

"So _this_ is Astrid, good to meet you!" Alex shook Astrid's hand and gaped at Stormfly,

"Is this your dragon? She's beautiful!" Alex stroked Stormfly with wide eyes.

"Um… yeah, this is Stormfly," Astrid patted Stormfly's flank and the dragon lolled at all the attention she was getting.

"How did you tame her? I know Nadders can be a bit tricky at times," Alex giggled and Stormfly nuzzled the new human.

"Actually… Hiccup tamed her for me…" Astrid was hesitant at bringing him up in front of Valka, she knew questions would rise and she would find out eventually.

"Who's Hiccup?" Alex asked, still petting Stormfly.

"My son," Valka sighed and tears stung at her eyes.

"You… have a son?" Fane butt in and joined the now interesting conversation.

Valka's gaze drifted down solemnly, "Yes… Hiccup, I left him when he was just a baby; I thought he would be better off without me. Astrid," Astrid looked up and met Valka's emerald eyes, "how is he? How's my son?" Astrid's heart shattered at the hopeful look in the mother's eyes, tears gleamed in her cool blue eyes and they were only filled with sadness.

"He's, um… He went flying one night… And uh… There was a storm…" Astrid choked on her tears and found it so hard to say what she had to, "h-he never came back… He's presumed dead." Astrid could see Valka's heart shatter at her words, her eyes that were only filled with guilt and heartache, and a tear rolled down her face. Astrid looked away for fear of crying herself. There was a tense silence in the atmosphere, except for the dragons surrounding them and the roaring waterfalls. Everyone there had sympathetic looks in there eyes and Alex had cupped a hand to her mouth at the dreadful news. "Valka I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." Valka bit back, "It was my fault I left anyways."

The group all felt awkward in the tension and they tried not to make any eye contact. Astrid pursed her lips and shrunk back away from Valka to give her some space. Valka sniffed back a tear and couldn't face any of them, Astrid pressed her self-forward and awkwardly brought her into a hug. She broke down and held onto Astrid tightly, burying her head into Astrid's shoulder and sobbed. Astrid fought back the tears building in her eyes, and her heart sunk.

Alex let a few tears roll down her cheeks and Fane and Keira just wiped theirs away like they were nothing. The sobs of the mourning mother was so hard to endure, no mother should ever hear their son had died. Astrid held onto her tight, feeling every heave from her sobs, and feeling the light touch of tears falling onto her shoulder, she just had to wait till she was done.

After a minute or so Valka pulled away from the embrace, palming her face dry of the tears, some still fell and she choked back on the sobs. "It was my fault… I-I should have been there for him; I should have been there for my son. I left him to grow up without a mother, thinking she was dead, that I had abandoned him. Tell me, Astrid… Was he happy? Was he happy all those years of his life?" Her eyes were hopeful but full of sadness as well.

"Um… I don't… I don't actually know. I sort of, ignored him for fourteen years. I really only noticed him when he started to do well in dragon training, only because he had actually _trained_ a dragon. He killed the Red Death… And the whole village accepted dragons and he helped them to train the dragons. He was always happy with his dragon, Toothless, and they were inseparable. But I know before all that he had some rough times with his father, they rarely ever got along. That night he left, they had, had a fight… And when he never came back, Stoick blamed himself. My friends and I searched for Hiccup for two years, until they all gave up, and then I did..." Astrid told her the story, and she listened with her eyes fixed on the ground. As the awkward silence pressed on, Astrid begged in her mind for the subject to change, she pushed herself to talk, "I just want to know… how did you manage to find me on the ship?" Astrid asked and turned toward Keira.

"That was just luck… I always raid Dragon Trapper's ships and I saw your Nadder tied up with a saddle on her back. So I assumed you might be the person I was looking for and it so happened I was right." Keira explained nonchalantly.

"You said you would tell me why you need the Dragon Rider… and why would I know something about him?"

"The Dragon Rider is someone who can help us, there is threat on our nest and we need his help. He has a powerful dragon and we need him. We thought you might know something because you're one of them… one of us." Valka wiped away her tears and explained to Astrid. "We have a lot to talk about…"

 **Hiccup**

The sun was rubbing against the horizon, starting to hide behind it; Hiccup sat up in the Home Tree with his dagger and carved another tally mark in the bark. The entire branch was full of tally marks that dated all the way back from when he first found the tree, the second day on the blasted island. He sat back after he carved the line going across four tally marks, he never actually counted them all, but he just knew it was a _long_ time. He knew it was at least six years since the storm, six years since he had that fight with his father, and since he last saw Astrid… He shook his head of the thoughts, he lost hope in them finding him, and he lost hope in ever going back. _It's you're fault you're stuck on this island anyway._ Toothless nudged Hiccup's side and breaking him from his thoughts, his big acidic green eye yearning for a flight. Hiccup rubbed the top of the Night Fury's broad head and the dragon lolled his tongue out of his mouth, giving his toothless smile.

"Alright, bud… Let's go," Hiccup climbed out the door and up a thick branch, his cleated prosthetic foot digging into the bark for a good grip, and Toothless followed suit. Hiccup got to the top and poked out over the canopy, the last rays of sunlight hitting his face and a warm breeze wafted in the air. Toothless came up behind him, tongue still lolling out his mouth and eyes wide with delight. Hiccup mounted the dragon and adjusted his prosthetic leg into the pedal, he tested the tail fin, still the old one, he hadn't completed the newest one yet, and made sure it was secure. Toothless unfurled his mighty wings, letting the breeze catch under them for an easy takeoff. They lifted off, the branches relaxing as the weight was lifted from them. Toothless beat his wings and shot into the sky, and escaped the island.

Hiccup took an intake of the fresh air into his lungs and sighed with relief at being far from the ground, and Toothless glided at an easy pace to spare the tail fin. The sun had now disappeared below the horizon line only a few rays shining their last light. It was an exceptionally clear night, only a few transparent clouds drifting in the air. Toothless performed a barrel roll for the heck of it and let out a delighted roar, making Hiccup laugh with joy, something the Night Fury hadn't heard for a long time. Hiccup laid on his back in the saddle, looking up at the stars and hearing the gentle waves beneath him and feeling the wind ruffle his hair. He got lost in his thoughts and memories, remembering what Astrid looked like, only glimpses of her face he could remember. His memory was starting to drift from six years ago, but he still had memories he couldn't separate from; meeting Toothless, the flight with Astrid, defeating the Red Death… losing his leg… and that night he had the fight with his father.

A low growl broke him from his thoughts and he sat up, Toothless had spotted a fleet of ships off in the distance, a growl Hiccup recognized as _danger_. Hiccup brought his chest to the saddle and ducked down, not wanting to be seen. The darkness of the night concealing the Night Fury and his rider, they silently got dangerously closer to the fleet so Hiccup could get a closer look. He squinted against the darkness to try and see clearer; he could make out the silhouettes of guards with spears and prowling around the deck. His eyes widened when he made out the shape of dragons, being treated like slaves and in chains and heavy metal armor. He scowled at how awfully they were being treated, and they were poked and prodded by the spears of the guardsmen. But something else caught Hiccup's eye, what looked like the flagship, had massive chains connected to the prow of the ship and into the water below and disappeared into the depths. _What could be down there?_ He thought to himself, he urged Toothless closer as quietly as possible, and glide along the surface of the ocean. Toothless latched himself onto the side of the flagship, digging his claws into the wood and hiding in plain sight. Hiccup could overhear some of the guards speaking; it was mostly nonsense until something caught his attention.

"I heard Drago wants to find that Dragon Rider people talk of," one of them said in his gruff voice.

"Ha, it's all talk, I don't think he really exists its just for traders to get attention. I mean, "A man who rides on the back of night itself" BAH! It's ridiculous is what it is!" The other man laughed and gave a huff.

"Aye, I didn't believe it myself either," the gruff man's voice dropped low and Hiccup had a hard time hearing his next words, "but I've seen him."

"Yeah right, maybe after a havin' a few drinks in the tavern!"

"Aye but it's true! I couldn't see the dragon, it was pitch black out, but I _heard_ it. A screech like a banshee but never to be seen! Also, the silhouette of a person on its back!" He protested to the other man that he had seen the Dragon Rider, but Hiccup could tell the other guard wasn't having it.

"Alright, say he is real and actually out there, where'd he come from? _And_ why doesn't he ever show himself?" the other guard tested his companion.

"Well how should I know? It's not like he and I sat down for a cup of tea!" The man said sarcastically and a new pair of heavy footsteps could be heard going across the deck, and it was silenced.

"Get ready to sail north, men! We head for the Nest and take _down_ the Alpha! Then, the dragons will be _ours_!" The new voice was deep and gravelly, cheers erupted across the fleet and men started getting to work. Hiccup, still in their hiding spot, had heard everything and his brow furrowed in thought, he couldn't let this man take the dragons for himself, not with the way he saw them being treated. But where was the Nest? All he knew was north. A voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Intruder! Dragon rider!" a man shouted and alerted the crew of Hiccup's position.

"Get us out of here, Bud!" He whispered to Toothless and they darted up into the sky. Bolas were shot at the pair and Toothless barrel rolled as best as he could, the flimsy tailfin starting to give. Toothless roared and swerved around the nets. One from behind caught around his legs and wings and he lost control, "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as he was thrown from the saddle and started falling from the sky. The Night Fury landed hard on the deck of the ship, tangled in ropes and men surrounding him. Hiccup hit the deck, not far from his dragon, on his back and his vision blurred from the pain shooting through his spine. He tried to stand but immediately was pushed back down by kick to the back of his knees. He grunted as his knees met the wood. A man stood before him, a grimace on his face and a spear in his hand. A hard hit to his head and Hiccup blacked out and fell flat.

* * *

 **Well crud thats the end... I had to leave on a cliffhanger somewhere in this story! You're welcome ;) Ok next chapter will be up as soon as i can make it up! Because I really need to think about that... coolio (a word i hope to never use again.)**

 **see ya soon!**

 **~Neon**


End file.
